


Poetry by yours truly

by y33t



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, but i wouldn't know, it's just poetry - Freeform, it's probably really bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y33t/pseuds/y33t
Summary: Poetry. But most likely bad. That's the thing, unless you are an experienced poet, you don't have a clue what makes a poem good or bad.





	1. Dragons We Fend, And Comfort, To Friends We Lend

Echoing cheers

From several peers,

With tankards of beer

While putting away their gear.

A battle won

A mission succeeded!

A town saved

A great evil defeated.

But laying there in tears

A young man in bed,

Thinking about his fears

While relaying the battle.

The door opened with a creak

Concerned eyes peeked to seek,

For an acquaintance and a friend One they would help 'till the very end.

One sat on the bed with a sigh

"If a fight you cannot bear

know that your friends and I

will always be there."

And so the party laid to rest

Lying comfortably on one big bed,

And until the sun goes down in the west

Supportive phrases and reassurances were said.


	2. Slow Dance

We sway in place  
As we set our pace,  
To the slow air around  
Without a single sound.

With your hands in mine  
Seeing the stars in your eyes shine,  
Causes my steps to glide  
Abd my joy to no longer hide.

We trip and fall  
Though we're still having a ball,  
We stand and steady our stance  
As we begin to, once again, slow dance.


	3. I saw you at the party...

Cup in my hand  
Looking at you flirt,  
Beside the band  
As my heart continues to hurt.

Helped you when you were down  
Yet you make me feel like a clown,  
A woolen heart for you I have sown  
Yet my love for you is still unknown.

Told me you were mine  
Apparently that was a lie,  
As you clearly crossed the line  
While I look at you as I cry.


	4. Outdoor Feast

Lanterns cover the table with light  
As warm and inviting as the people's delight,  
Under the shine of the starry night  
With not a single sour face in sight.

Drinks clink in a toast  
As waves crash by the coast,  
Comfortable banter flow with the breeze  
As it rustles the leaves of the trees.

Familiar voices continue to boom  
And spring flowers begin to bloom,  
The food and drinks will finish soon  
But the memories and the good times were the real boon.


	5. Unrequited Love

Adoration as clear as day  
As I wish that I could stay,  
Beside you, as you say  
Those words that twists my heart like clay.

Every other thought is filled with you  
Though that sometimes turns me blue,  
Unrequited love, I'm sure  
But for this friendship, I will endure.

The hole in my heart, cursed to never fill  
The ache in my chest, cursed to never disappear,  
But even if I fall utterly ill  
It'll be okay as long as you are here.


End file.
